mon moldu, son fils et moi
by mick-potter-malefoy
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Harry, un sorcier vivant dans le monde moldu il n'y a pas de voldemort, pas de cicatrices et pas de mangemorts. Il veut vivre normalement et essaie de trouver l'amour auprès d'un moldu, ce qui n'est pas facile quand on est sorcier et h
1. Chapitre 1

**Mon moldu, son fils et moi**

Voici une nouvelle histoire que je vous présente...C'est l'histoire de Harry, un sorcier vivant dans le monde moldu (il n'y a pas de voldemort, pas de cicatrices et pas de mangemorts). Il veut vivre normalement et essaie de trouver l'amour auprès d'un moldu, ce qui n'est pas facile quand on est sorcier et homosexuel...Draco dans cette histoire est un simple moldu (L'histoire en elle même est inspirée d'un livre qui se nomme "joli papa" d'Alain Meyer)

**Chapitre 1**

Comme chaques soirs, je reviens de mon travail au ministère de la magie. Après une longue journée de boulot j'aime bien marcher tranquillement le long des rues du monde sorcier et revenir vers le côté moldu (ou j'habite d'ailleur), ce soir-la, un vent automnale souffle dans mes cheveux. Me rapellant qu'il n'y avait plus grandes provisions dans mes placards, j'ai décidé alors de faire un petit détour par le marché. Parcourant les nombreuses allés, je remplit au fur et a mesure mon panier, de plusieurs bonnes choses dont je rafolle, des patisseries, un bon pain crouté, si bien que finalement, je me rendis compte rendu a la caisse que j'avais pris plus de choses qu'il ne m'en fallait vraiment. Une petite vieille aux cheveux blancs la figure toute frippé comptait son petit change afin d'acquitter ses achats, enfin au bout de cinq longues minutes d'attente interminables ce fut mon tour, une fois mes achats payés, j'me retrouve avec quatres gros sacs dans une main et trois dans l'autre. Inutile de vous dire que la charge était lourde. Heureusement je n'habitait pas si loin...Donc je continuais ma route sur le chemin du retour, en priant secrètement que les lumières soit vertes sur mon passage, arrivé a un coin de rue, un sac lâcha laissant tomber une canne de soupe poulet et nouilles, qui roula en plein milieu de la rue et qui quelques instants plus tard explosa sous les pneus d'une automobile, une bouteille de jus d'orange, le paquet de biscuits ainsi que plusieurs autres articles.

-C'est bien ma chance! Dis-je pour moi-même

-Attendez monsieur, je vais vous aider, dit soudainement un homme derrière moi

-Merci monsieur

-vous avez de la chance, je traîne toujour un sac sur moi

Devant moi se tient un ange, euh!...je veux dire un homme, très séduisant, il a les cheveux blonds et les yeux d'un beau bleu il a aussi des lèvres très sensuelles, lentement il se penche ramassant mes provisions, ouf! Mes oeufs n'était pas dans se sac!

-Merci monsieur, je ne savais plus quoi faire, grâce a vous j'ai pu sauver mes provisions

-Ce n'est rien, donner moi quelques sacs, il est temps de traverser.

Sans attendre ma réponse, il me prend des mains quelques sacs qui me soulagent du poid. La rue traverser, il me pose une question

-Pourrez-vous tout porter?

-J'habite a proximité, ç'a devrait aller, j'avais surement trop surcharger ce sac...Je vous dois une fière chandelle

-J'ai 5 minutes devant moi, je peut vous accompagner un peu

-Je ne veux pas abuser

Gentiment, il me sourit, me rassure que ç'a ne le dérange pas et me suit. Il est rare de rencontrer de nos jours quelqu'un de serviable, j'ai trouvé la perle rare, oui et il est diablement beau et séduisant, décidement je crois que je sais maintenant ce que c'est ce fameux coup de foudre et il est juste devant moi sous les traits de ce type. Continuant notre chemin silencieusement je ne peut m'empêcher de lui dire

-Je suis vraiment gêné, comment pourrais-je vous remercier?

Il se contente de rire légèrement et me fait signe de laisser tomber les gratitudes et tout a coup il me lance

-Bien maintenant excusez-moi, j'aurais bien aimer vous accompagner jusque chez vous, mais je dois vraiment y aller

Il me tend rapidement les sacs et part en vitesse

-Attendez! je...

mais en vain, il était déja parvenu au coin de la rue et tournait le coin. Je continuais donc ma route, triste de ne pas savoir son nom, de ne pas l'avoir inviter a prendre un verre ou l'avoir inviter a sortir. A propos, que je suis sot! J'ai oublié de me presenter, je m'apelle Harry. J'ai les cheveux noirs, un corp sculpté par des heures de natation dans ma piscine, ma peau est mate ce qui m'évite le bronzage, mais ce qui retient le plus souvent l'attention chez moi ce sont mes yeux verts, ils parait qu'ils sont magnifique...ah! J'oubliais...je suis aussi sorcier, mais j'utilise mes pouvoirs que très rarement (normal, j'habite dans le monde moldu!).Arriver chez moi, je dépose mes sacs sur le comptoir. Je suis l'heureux propriétaire d'un immense appartement hérité de mes parents a leurs morts. Mon logi se compose de trois grandes chambres, une salle de bain fait de marbre du plancher jusqu'au plafond, une belle cuisine moderne que j'adore utiliser (j'adore faire des petits plats, faire des recettes, je suis quelqu'un de gourmand qui aime bien manger). J'ai aussi une grande cour arrière, avec des massifs de roses et quelques lilas, un petit paradis, en plein coeur de la ville, une piscine creusée complète le tout. Les provisions rangés dans les armoires et le frigo, je me suis préparé un souper vite fait, ensuite j'ai pris une douche et me suis couché, la dernière pensée que j'ai eu avant de sombrer dans les morphé fut celle de cet homme beau a damner un dieu.

Le lendemain, j'attaque mon jour de congé par un copieux déjeuner et ensuite je décide de profiter de la belle journée qui s'annonce en allant faire une promenade au parc. Je mis rend donc et m'assois sur un banc près du cours d'eau sur lequel flotte tranquillement des canards, de grands arbres fleuries complètent le décor enchanteur du parc. Après avoir apprécié ce joli spectacle naturel, je prend le livre que j'ai ammené (un des nombreux livres qui garnissent ma bibliothèque) et je commence a le lire, une heure plus tard environ je m'arrête un peu et je mange la petite collation que j'avais pris soin de glisser dans un sac en papier brun. Tout en mangeant, je regarde les gens autour. Un petit vieux nourris les pigeons, plus loin, un jeune couple fait un pique-nique, un ados se repose sous un arbre en écoutant de la musique et enfin, il y a un petit garçon mignon comme tout qui essaie de se tenir sur ses deux jambe et qui retombe sur le derrière en riant, je regarde son père qui sourit en voyant son fils s'amuser. Mais une seonde...c'est cet homme séduisant qui m'as aider le soir ou mes sacs d'épiceries ont défoncés!. Que faire? Lui parler ? L'oublier? Trop tard, il part déja. Tant pis, ce sera pour une autre fois...ou peut être plus jamais...

Donc, n'ayant plus le goût de lire, je rentre chez moi me préparer a souper. Ce soir, je crois que je vais louer des films, il y a quelques nouveautés qui semble intéressante cette semaine au club vidéo. Ensuite dodo, demain une autre semaine de travail commence...une autre longue semaine! Aleluia les vacances sont dans moins d'un mois!

Une autre semaine vient de passer, j'ai pensé a cet homme au moins toute les trentes minutes. Une vrai obssession c'est pas croyable! J'ai alors tenté a plusieurs reprises de me soulager de ce mal, mais sans succès. D'abbord j'ai commencer par...disons que ma main a fait plusieurs allez retour sur mon sexe, que la crème est sorti plus d'une fois. Après tout cela je n'était toujour pas satisfait alors je suis allé dans un bar, j'y ait rencontrer un jeune homme que j'ai ramenné chez-moi. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, A l'origine il devait y avoir une partie de jambes en l'air, ç'a avait bien commencer, mais mon pénis ne voulait rien savoir, même pas d'érection, rien! Le garçon insulté, est parti en claquant la porte. Au moins maintenant, je sais la raison pour laquelle je pense toujours a lui...Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui. Cette journée-la je retourne au parc je m'assis au même endroit et commence a lire mon livre en attendant qu'il se pointe, quelques heures plus tard, toujour rien, alors je me plonge dans le livre...si bien qu'a un moment, ont me l'arrache des mains. D'abord, j'ai un sursaut, puis je me rend compte que c'est le joli petit garçon aux yeux d'un beau bleu azur et aux cheveux blonds. Mon livre est sur le sol mais je ne m'en préoccuppe plus. Je le regarde, lui il est tout heureux, tout souriant de son coup, moi je suis tout attendri. Je le rattrappe alors qu'il s'apprête a perdre l'équilibre, le pauvre petit, il tient a peine sur ses deux jambes. Instinctivement je le serre contre moi, tout heureux il me gazouille a l'oreille, une immense joie ainsi que de la tendresse m'envahit, mes yeux se mouillent.

-Brayan! Arrête d'embêter ce monsieur. Viens voir papa!

Doucement je regarde dans la direction d'ou provient la voix et je me rend compte que j'avais presque qu'oublier son géniteur. Mes yeux se posent sur lui alors qu'il est assis sur un banc avec un journal qu'il met de côté. Il est encore plus beau sous la lumière du jour. Je serre alors un peu plus mon étreinte, ravi le bébé passe ses petit bras autour de mon cou. J'essaie de contrôler mes émotions et je répond au père.

-Il ne me dérange pas du tout, il est si mignon! Laissez-le-moi quelques instants

-Je ne comprend pas dit-il en s'approchant, d'habitude il n'aime pas les étrangers

-Il a peut être senti que j'aimais les enfants

-Regardez dit-il ne ramassant mon livre, il a abîmé votre bouquin

-Vous savez ce n'est pas grave, votre fils a plus d'importance qu'un livre

Il me regarde comme interloqué et il me dit:

-Il me semble vous avoir déja vu...je me trompe?

-Oui, oui il me semble aussi, attendez, c'est il y a quelques semaines, vous m'aviez aider a...

-Oui c'est cela, je vous avais aider a ramassez vos achats parce que votre sac était troué, je suis heureux de vous revoir

-Je suis heureux de vous revoir aussi

-Moi c'est Draco et vous

-Enchantée, moi c'est Harry

Il me tend alors un main franche que je me dépêche de serrer.

-Vous avez vraiment un beau bébé, quel âge a-t-il ?

-Treize mois et il commence a peine a marcher, je voudrais passer plus de temps avec lui mais je ne peux pas, la semaine je l'emmène chez sa nourrice et la fin de semaine je m'occupe de lui. Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte cela.

J'ignore son commentaire et lui pose cette question:

-Votre femme travaille aussi?

-Non, elle est...décédé en donnant naissance a Blake. C'est moi qui s'en occuppe...seul. Mon enfant est tout ce qui me reste.

-Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas raviver vos blessures

-Allons, vous ne pouviez pas savoir

-Habitez-vous loin dis-je pour changer de discussion

-non, juste la! Dit-il en pointant un immeuble, j'emmène Blake au parc a chaque fois qu'il fait beau, d'ailleur il faudrait que nous rentrions, c'est bientôt l'heure de son repas

Rentrer, tout de suite, maintenant, il ne peut pas! Doucement il se penche pour reprendre son fils, mais surprise, le bébé s'aggrippe a moi et se met a pleurer. Plus son père essaie de le reprendre plus il me sert et hurle

-je ne comprend vraiment pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui

-Ce n'est rien, si vous le voulez bien, je vous accompagne jusqu'au pied de votre immeuble

-Je suis gêné, il n'as jamais fait cela avant

-Ce n'est pas grave et puis ce sera ma dette envers vous de m'avoir aider quand j'en avais besoin. Je vous rend du même coup un très agréable service

Il prend donc mon livre sur le banc et je le suis avec Blake dans les bras. Je suis ivre de bonheur et je sens que tout comme son père, Blake a désormais sa place dans mon coeur. Arriver a son immeuble, le bébé fait une nouvelle crise. Son père énerver me l'arrache des mains. Ça me fait tout drôle comme si il me manquait quelque chose. L'enfant lui pleure a gros sanglots

-Pauvre petit, il va se rendre malade

son père me répond d'une façon cinglante:

-Vous croyez qu'il manque d'affection c'est ç'a

-Quoi? Je n'ai jamais voulu dire cela

-Excusez-moi...c'est son comportement qui me dépasse

-Écoutez, je vous fait une proposition, redonnez-moi le, nous allons monter chez-vous et dès qu'il aura pris son repas et qu'il fera dodo, je partirais

-je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier pour ce que vous faites

-Ce n'est rien voyons

-Je tient vraiment a vous remercier

-je vais y penser, je vous le dirais tantôt

Le bébé dans sa chaise haute et son bavoir autour du cou dévore tout son souper, c'est moi qui lui donne a la petite cuillère. Je suis aux anges! Je lui fais des grimaces et lui il éclate de rire en m'aspergeent de gouttes de sa salive. Son père lui nous regarde comme incrédule. Le repas achevé je dis alors:

-Il est temps du dodo mon poussin, je reprend alors Blake et le mène dans la chambre indiqué par son père, je lui donne un gros bec et lui tient la main jusqu'a ce qu'il dorme.

-Harry, vous permettez que je vous appelle Harry?...je suis désolé pour tout ce dérangement

-allons ne soyez pas stupide Draco. Il y a longtemps que je n'est été aussi heureux

-Ah bon! Pourquoi?

-Je vis seul. C'est parfois ennuyant...maintenant excusez-moi, je crois qu'il est temp que je parte

-Nous...nous pourrions nous revoir...Brayan semble être très heureux quand vous êtes la

Mon coeur fait un bond et se repend de joie

-Oh! J'en serais plus qu'heureux, tenez, demain je vous invite a dîner chez-moi avec Blake. Ce n'est pas si loin, vous connaissez les trois quarts du chemin

-Nous allons gâcher votre fin de semaine

-je vous assure que non, rien ne me fera plus plaisir. Dis-je en me disant en moi que c'était vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie

Ses dernières réticences s'envolent en fumée. Il accepte. Mes mains tremble légèrement losque sur une feuille de papier j'écris mon adresse ainsi qu'un genre de plan pour qu'il s'y retrouve

-A demain Draco

-A demain Harry

Tout au long du chemin qui mène a ma demeure, je réfléchis a ses fibres qui se sont réveillé en moi et dont je ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Losque j'ai pris par exemple Brayan dans mes bras je me suis senti comme euphorique. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais tout ce que je peut dire c'est que je suis vraiment heureux

**fin du chapitre 1**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Mon moldu, son fils et moi**

**Chapitre 2**

Revenu chez moi, je réfléchissais a ce que je pourrais préparer pour le dîner de demain, il fallait absolument que tout soit parfait! Alors j'ai pris la décision d'aller faire les courses rapidement avant la fermeture des épiceries. Je sais ce que j'vais faire, je vais acheter tout les ingrédients pour faire une lasagne, je ferais pour accompagner le plat des pains a l'ail et pour le dessert, pourquoi pas mon fameux gâteau au chocolat ainsi qu'un bon poudding a la vanille. Revenu a la maison, je range le tout et je prend une douche pour ensuite aller dormir, je règle mon cadran pour mon réveil. Comme je ne m'endort pas tout de suite je décide d'allummer la télévision, je tombe sur la fin d'un film, je l'écoute jusqu'a la fin puis étein la télé. Je m'edort ensuite profondément. Le lendemain je me réveille en sursaut, maudit cadrant! je m'habituerais jamais...me dit-je. Je me lève donc et prend une douche, ensuite je déjeune tranquillement. Avant de commencer a faire le dîner, je vais dans ma chambre enfiler autre chose que ma robe de chambre. Que vais-je mettre? Je veux lui plaire, quoique...il ne remarquera surement pas puisqu'il est semble t'il hétéro. Il est peut-être bi aussi...bon, je crois que je ne prendrais pas de chance, après tout, je l'aime a en mourir, a en devenir fou, je ne cesse de répéter son nom dans ma tête. Draco, Draco, Draco!... Je vais mettre une chemise blanche sexy et un pantalon qui moule bien mes fesses, ensuite je fait un ménage rapide de la maison avec l'aide de la magie (je hais faire le ménage vous pouvez pas savoir...), je veux que tout soit parfait pour lui, qu'il se sente a l'aise chez moi et qu'il ait un jour envie d'y rester. Ceci fini je met mon tablier et je sort tout les ingrédients pour faire mon fameux gâteau au chocolat. Le mélange versé dans le moule je le met au four. Je m'attaque pendant ce temps a la confection de ma lasagne. Pendant ce temps le gâteau a le temps de cuire, quand le temp de cuisson est écoulé j'ouvre la porte du four et enfonce un cure-dent qui sort propre, ce qui signifie que le gâteau est prêt. Je le sort donc du four et le dépose sur le comptoir afin qu'il refroidisse. Ensuite je met la lasagne au four et je prépare le poudding, préférant faire le pain a l'ail en dernier pour qu'il soit encore chaud quand ils vont arriver. Quelques minutes plus tard je verse le dessert dans des coupes et les places dans le frigo afin qu'il soit bien froid. J'allais oublier, il faut que je fasse le glaçage pour le gâteau, je prend la feuille sur laquelle est écrit la recette (c'est une recette de ma mère) et muticuleusement je prépare la recette, le glaçage fini je l'éttend uniformément sur le gâteau et pour finir je verse pleins de petites pépites de chocolat au lait sur le dessus du dessert. Je le met au frigo pour que le glaçage durcisse un peu.

-Ding!

La lasagne est cuite, il faut que je la sorte du four avant qu'elle ne brûle, je me dépèche de la sortir et la recouvre une fois sur le comptoir de papier d'alluminium pour qu'elle reste bien chaude et je la dépose. Pour finir je prépare les pains a l'ail et les met au four.

-Ding! Dong!

Ils arrivent pile a l'heure, je détache mon tablier le dépose sur le comptoir et je vais ouvrir la porte a mes deux invités. Ils sont la.

-Entrez je vous attendais

Le pas de la porte passé, Draco dépose Brayan par terre par ce qu'il est trop excité, le petit vient alors se blottir contre moi et me regarde avec un sourire.

-Je vais être jaloux si ç'a continu! Tenez dit-il en me tendant un bouquet de fleurs, je ne savais pas quoi vous offrir alors...dit-il maladroitement

-Vous n'auriez pas dû dit-je rouge comme une tomate et s'il vous plait arrêter de me vouvoyer appeler moi Harry tout simplement.

-D'accord Harry

-Merci Draco

-Harry t'as maison est vraiment magnifique! Et hum! Ç'a sent vraiment bon, qu'a tu préparé?

-Oui j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir cet appartement et pour le dîner c'est une surprise! Dit-je mystérieusement

-En tout cas ç'a me donne faim

-Viens je vais te montrer le jardin, le petit pourrais s'y amuser en attendant que le dîner soit prêt. Je crois qu'il me reste quelques jouets dans mon ancienne chambre d'enfant je vai aller voir

-Harry, tu n'est pas obliger de tout faire cela juste pour nous tu sais

-Mais ç'a me fait plus que plaisir si tu savais, j'aime beaucoup ton fils et je crois qu'on pourrais devenir de très bon ami tu sais

-Je le crois moi aussi, en quelques heures tu as comme mis pleins de bonheur dans la vie de Brayan ainsi que dans la mienne, je me sens moins seul maintenant que je t'est comme ami et depuis la mort de ma femme

-Vraiment dis-je les larmes au bord des yeux et le coeur débordant de joie. Moi aussi, je me sens moins seul et grâce a toi j'ai découvert le bonheur de connaître un enfant même si n'est pas le miens je l'aime déja, ç'a ne m'était jamais arriver avant. Maintenant excuse-moi je vais aller chercher quelques jouets et je reviens

Quelques minutes plus tard je reviens et met a la disposition du petit, quelques jouets de mon enfance. Je discutte ensuite un peu avec Draco et nous regardons le petit jouer avec mes jouets en riant.

-Je crois que mon four vient de sonner, alors installez-vous a la table pendant que je prépare les assiettes.

-D'accord nous arrivons dit-il

Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes réunni autour de la table de la salle a manger en train de finir notre dîner.

-Ta lasagne était vraiment délicieuse Harry et ton pain a l'ail était croustillant

-Merci Draco

-Ton gâteau au chocolat était succulent et la poudding a la vanille a très bien passé, moi qui croyait qu'il n'y avait plus de place dans mon ventre je suis étonné d'avoir autant manger

-Ç'a me fait plaisir Draco

-Je crois que je n'est jamais aussi bien manger depuis longtemps

Ensuite nous discuttons ensemble dehors sur la terasse pendant une bonne partit de la journée et le petit lui dort sur moi.

-Il doit te fatiguer a la longue me dit-il

-oh, non! Bien au contraire

Nous nous séparons vers neuf heure du soir je demande alors avant leur départ

-Alors, aller vous revenir?

-Oui nous allons revenir Harry et puis de toute façon je n'est pas le choix, Brayan s'est entiché de toi

Je lui donne donc mon numéro de téléphone.

Le lendemain devinez qui appelle? Et oui! Draco

-Harry, c'est Draco...tu vas peut être penser que nous exagèrons mais crois-tu que tu pourrais nous accepter samedi prochain? Brayan fait son boudeur et je pense qu'il aimerait te revoir, on croirait presque que tu lui a jeter un sort.

Un éclat de rire me sort de la bouche et je lui dit

-Viens souper demain soir nous parlerons de tout cela

-Tu est sur?

-Oui je le veux

Ensuite nous avons parler de tout et de rien pendant une heure.

Le lendemain alors que j'était au four en train de préparer le souper, ils sonnèrent

-Draco, Brayan, venez rentrez

-Ç'a sent bon, que nous as-tu encore préparé?

-Du macaroni chinois avec une salade grecque, pour le dessert j'ai fait une tartre au sucre et pour le petit j'ai acheté des petits pots. D'ailleurs, j'ai un petit cadeau pour lui, installez-vous a la table je reviens tout de suite...

Quelques minutes plus tard...

-Quand je l'est vu je n'est pas pu résister, il fallait que je l'achète dis-je en présentant un ours en peluche a Brayan

-Voyons Harry il ne fallait pas

-Ç'a me fait plaisir Draco et j'adore voir le petit quand il est content rajoutais-je en donnant le cadeau au petit qui tendait les bras impatient de tenir son nouveau jouet

Après le souper moi et Draco avons discutter longuement pendant que le petit s'amusait avec des jouets.

-je te propose quelque chose Draco, samedi toi et Brayan je vous invite a souper et faites vous quelque chose dimanche?

-D'habitude le dimanche je vais au parc avec Brayan pourquoi

-Oh! Une idée toute bête...Vous pourriez coucher ici, j'ai emplement de place pour vous deux

-Tu est sûr que c'est une bonne idée, je veut dire, tu avais surement des projets...

-Non je t'assure, ç'a me fait plaisir, je me sens moins seul quand vous êtes la...

-D'accord alors j'accepte Harry

-Merci Draco, je suis tellement content que tu accepte, nous pourrons si tu veux louer des films et se baigner dans la piscine, je suis sûr que le petit aimerais ç'a...quand j'était petit j'adorais aller dans la piscine avec mes parents...

-Tu sais Harry tu est quelqu'un de merveilleux dit-il en me prenant la main. A l'intérieur de moi, quelque chose brûle, Draco si tu savais...je fait tout cela parce que je vous aime, si je peut le dire a ton petit, je ne peut te le dire...je ne veux pas te perdre

Semaine suivante...

DING! DONG!

-Oui?

-C'est nous!

-Ah! Je vous attendais, belle journée pour se baigner n'est ce pas?

-Oui, il fait un temps super pour la baignade

-Viens, j'ai quelque chose a vous montrer

-Je te suis...

Dans la chambre du petit...

-Harry? Tu as acheté un lit pour bébé?

-Oui, je voulais pas prendre le risque de le coucher sur l'ancien lit, j'avais peur qu'il puisse tomber su lit pendant son sommeil. Cette idée d'ailleur m'as stresser depuis la semaine dernière alors je suis aller das un magasin et j'ai acheté tout ce qu'il faut finalement...(en fait, j'ai fait apparaître tout cela d'un coup de baguette)

-Mais c'est de la folie Harry, je vais te rembourser tout cela voyons...

-garde ton argent Draco, effectivement je suis fou...fou parce que j'aime ton fils

-Je crois qu'il t'aime bien aussi

-Je le crois aussi...

-Ryry! Dit le petit soudainement

-Ah! Draco tu as entendu il a dit Ryry

-Oui j'ai entendu et devine quoi? Ce matin il m'as appellé "papa" pour la toute première fois

-Comme c'est merveilleux, Maintenant que diriez vous d'aller se baigner avant que je prépare le dîner?

-Bonne idée, je vais aller me changer dans l'autre chambre

-Je vais rester avec le petit le temps que tu te change

-Ok, je reviens dans pas long!

-Alors? Que pense-tu de mon costume de bain, je l'est acheté cette semaine, le mien était trop usé...

-Je le trouve super dis-je en le dévorant des yeux, il est sexy et te vas super bien, si tu irais a la plage les femmes se roulerait a tes pieds

-Merci dit-il en rougissant, tu peux aller te changer je vais mettre le costume de Brayan pendant ce temps

Quelques secondes plus tard...

-Je suis prêt, j'ai des serviettes pour nous trois allons-y maintenant

Nous avons donc passer la journée a nous baigner nous avons ensuite dîner, écouter un film de disney avec le petit et puis nous sommes allez le coucher

-C'est qu'il est fatigué le petit Brayan!

-Oui, cest le temps de son dodo! Dit son père

-tonton Ryry et papa Draco vont te chanter une belle chanson...enfin, si ton père la connait

-Quelle chanson me demande t'il en posant délicatement le petit dans son lit

-Une chanson de Yves Duteuil qui je trouve représente bien ce que je ressens pour ce petit amour, tu connais surement la chanson: "prendre un enfant"

-Oui je la connais, c'est une très belle chanson, d'accord je veux bien la chanter avec toi, je commence...Hum! Hum! (pour les besoins de la chanson les paroles chantés par Harry seront en "_italique_" et celle que Draco chantera seront en "**caractère gras**")

_Prendre un enfant par la main _

**Pour l'emmener vers demain**

_Pour lui donner la confiance en son pas_

**prendre un enfant pour un roi**

_Prendre un enfant dans ses bras _

**et pour la première fois**

_séchez ses larmes en étouffant de joie_

_**prendre un enfant dans ses bras**_

_prendre un enfant par le coeur_

**pour soulager ses malheurs**

_Tout doucemenent sans parler sans pudeur_

**prendre un enfant sur son coeur**

_prendre un enfant dans ses bras_

**Mais pour la premiere fois**

_verser des larmes en étouffant sa joie_

**prendre un enfant contre soi**

_dododododododo_

**dododododododo**

_dodododododododododo_

**dododododododo**

_Prendre un enfant par la main_

**et lui chanter des refrains**

_Pour qu'il s'endorme a la tombée du jour_

**Prendre un enfant par l'amour**

_Prendre un enfant comme il vient_

**et consoler ses chagrins**

_Vivre sa vie des années puis soudain _

**prendre un enfant par la main**

_en regardant tout au bout du chemin_

**prendre un enfant pour le sien...**

_-_regarde Harry, il s'est endormi

-Sortons de la chambre, je vais nous préparer un sandae qu'on pourrait dévorer devant un bon film

-Hum! proposition alléchante!

Donc, moi et Draco avons écouter un film en dévorant notre sundae, nous avons discutter un peu, au fil des discussions, j'en suis venu a lui proposer ceci

-Draco, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penserais, mais j'ai eu comme un flash

-Vas-y Harry je t'écoute

-J'aimerais que tu vienne habiter ici toi et le petit avec moi, je me sentirais moins seul, toi aussi, je pourrais m'occupper du petit quand mon travail me le permet et tu pourrais le voir a chaque fois en revenant a la maison, tu ne serais plus obliger de le laisser toute la semaine chez la gardienne

-Laisse-moi quelques jours pour y réfléchir Harry, je te dirais ma réponse cette semaine

-Bien sûr voyons, prend le temps d'y réfléchir

-Merci Harry

-De rien Draco

-Tu sais Harry tu as pris beaucoup de place dans nos vies en si peu de temps...tu est la première personne que je vois régulièrement depuis la mort de mon épouse, pour cela je t'en serais toujous reconnaissant et si ma décision est négative, j'espère que nous resterons quand même amis

-Draco, vous faites parti de ma vie maintenant peut importe ta décision, oui ç'a va me faire un peu quelque chose si ta décision est négative mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais arrêter de vous voir

-Tu est vraiment quelqu'un de bien Harry le sait-tu?

-Toi aussi Draco...euh! Draco ?

-Oui?

-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose d'important avant que tu prenne ta décision

-Je t'écoute

-Bon...d'abord j'ai une question a te posé...est ce que tu crois a la magie?

-Euh...c'est important?

-Oui

-Je crois que oui, un jour j'ai vu un homme qui marchait sur la rue en face avec une longue cape noire, un camion est passé et il s'était volatilisé, je n'est jamais su comment d'ailleur...

-Est-ce que tu crois que tu serais sous le choc si un véritable sorcier se tenait devant toi

-Eh bien, oui surement pourquoi?

-Si je te disais qu'il y a des sorciers qui habite un monde parralèle au nôtre et que tout les sorciers ne sont pas méchants tel qu'on le raconte souvent dans les contes est ce que tu serais prêt a le croire?

-Si il y aurait des preuves concrètes oui

-Draco...je suis un véritable sorcier

-Un véritable sorcier? Demanda t'il sceptique

-Tu veux une preuve?

-euh...oui

-regarde bien le vase sur le meuble la bas je vais le faire léviter

-Hum...j'ai hâte de voir ç'a...dit-il n'y croyant pas une seconde

-Wingardium Leviosa dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur le vase

-Vraiment Harry ton truc est super, tu m'as bien eu...il doit bien y avoir un truc en tout cas super le bout de bois on dirais une vrai baguette magique...

-non je te jure que c'est vrai, je suis réellement sorcier et c'est une vrai baguette, tien je vais faire venir une fleur dans ma main...Accio fleur

-Tu est vraiment drôle Harry vraiment, t'est truc de magie sont super!...est ce que c'est ton travail, tu fais des spectacles?

-Non Draco...je te jure que je suis vraiment un sorcier...tient prend ton bol et casse le en le lancant par terre, je vais le réparer d'un coup de baguette

-Tu ne réussira jamais a faire cela voyons...

-Lance le bol par terre, tu verra bien

-D'accord dit-il en lançant son bol au sol qui se fracassa en plusieurs morceaux

-Regarde bien...Reparo dis-je en pointant le bol

-Donc...donc c'est vrai...tu est un vrai sorcier?

-Oui

-...

-Draco? Ç'a va? tu est tout blanc!

-Oui, je vais bien merci, un petit choc, mais je vais bien...est-ce qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui sont comme toi?

-Oui, certains habite dans le monde sorcier, d'autre vivent ici dans le monde moldu comme moi

-Monde moldu?

-Moldu veut dire, ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques

-Ah ok! Donc je suis un moldu

-Oui

-Parle-moi un peu du monde sorcier et j'aimerais bien que tu me montrerais les trucs que tu peux faire avec ta baguette

Je passais donc les prochaines heures a lui parler du monde sorcier et a lui montrer quelques trucs que je pouvais faire comme ouvrir la fenêtre, faire apparaître un objet...des choses comme cela. Épuisez nous somme allez nous coucher chacun dans notre lit. Heureux de lui avoir dévoilé une partie de moi-même je m'endomis heureux en pensant a lui et a Brayan.

**Fin du chapitre 2 **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Mon moldu, son fils et moi**

**Chapitre 3**

Des cris enfantins déchirèrent dans la nuit, reprenant conscience de ce qui m'entourais, je décidais d'aller voir Brayan pour le faire cesser de pleurer. Je sortit en sous-vêtement de ma chambre et alla voir le bambin, Draco était déja arriver quelques secondes avant moi, il avait pris Brayan dans ses bras et le berçait tranquillement en lui chantant doucement une chanson pour qu'il se rendorme. Je les regardait depuis un petit moment déja, Draco s'appercut de ma présence et me dit

-Excuse-moi, le petit t'as réveilllé

-Ne fournit pas d'excuse ce n'est pas ta faute et pour le petit, c'est vite oublier, j'aime tellement cet enfant que je lui pardonne tout...vous êtes tellement beau ensemble

-...Euh!...Merci! dit Draco rougissant

-J'aimerais tellement avoir un enfant(...de toi rajoutais-je dans ma tête) moi aussi

-Qu'est qui t'en empêche Harry tu as juste a trouver une femme et puis avoir un enfant avec...

-Ce n'est pas si simple que ç'a...

-Qu'est que tu veux dire?

-Je ne t'est pas tout dit sur moi...

-Veut-tu en parler maintenant?

-D'accord je t'attend dans le salon

-J'arrive dit-il doucement en déposant le petit qui s'était rendormit entre ses bras

Je m'assis donc sur le divan et je rejoignit aussitôt

-Alors...je t'écoute Harry

-C'est sûr que je pourrais trouver un femme...mais j'aime pas les femmes...

-Tu est gay?

-Oui...tu n'est pas fâché?

-Non, pas le moins du monde Harry

-Draco?

-Humm?

-Si je le voulais, je pourrais avoir un enfant...

-Mais tu vient de dire que tu est gay...

-Oui, mais je suis aussi sorcier, dans notre monde, certains homme peuvent donner naissance a des enfants

-Vraiment? Comment il font?

-Pour certains sorciers, c'est naturel, ils peuvent tomber enceint parce qu'il ont du sang de veela qui coule dans leurs veines...pour les autres il faut qu'ils avalent une potion spéciale pour la procréation, qui fait que quand deux sorciers font l'amour, l'un peut tomber enceint grâce au sperme de l'autre

-Et c'est quoi des veela?

-Les veela sont des sorciers très spéciaux, quand l'adolescence vient et que les gênes veela se réveillent en lui, il doit alors se trouver un partenaire, ce partenaire, lui ou elle sera la seule personne qui partagera sa vie future, son seul compagnon qu'il gardera pour la vie, qu'il protègera, qu'il aimera, sinon il meurt de chagrin...

-Et toi? Est-tu un veela?

-Non, je suis un sorcier normal

-Donc tu pourrais tomber enceint? Et par exemple moi si j'avalerais cette potion est ce que je pourrais tomber moi aussi enceint?

-Présentement non, mais si par exemple tu aurais une relation sexuel avec un ou une sorcier, sorciere et que l'amour entre vous serais très puissant alors la sorcier ou la sorciere te donnerais un peu de ses pouvoirs, donc tu pourrais probablement tomber enceint

-Comment tu ferais si tu tomberais enceint, il faudrait que tu disparaisse pour ne pas que les moldus comme nous te vois

-Oui, c'est exact, je pourrais soit déménager dans le monde sorcier avec mon amoureux, soit disparaitre le temps d'accoucher avec celui que j'aime dans le monde sorcier et revenir dans le monde moldus une fois ceci fait

-Si nous restons ici moi et Brayan, jamais tu ne pourra avoir d'enfants...

-Je ne veux pas que vous partiez seulement pour cette raison, je veux vous avoir dans ma vie tout les deux, voir grandir Brayan...le voir sourir a noel quand il ouvrira ses cadeaux ou encore a sa fête quand il mangera a grandes bouchées le gâteau que j'aurais alors préparé spécialement pour lui...je ne veux pas vous perdre...je tient a vous...je tient a toi...

-Moi aussi Harry je tient beaucoup a toi

-Oui, mais moi c'est différent, c'est pas pareil...oups!...moi pis ma grande trappe!

-Harry? Qu'est que tu voulais dire au juste?

-Si je te le dit, je vais vous perdre tout les deux dis-je les larmes aux yeux

-Mais non voyons...pourquoi pense-tu nous perdre? Allez dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas?

-Draco...il faut que je t'avoue une autre chose sur moi...je suis tomber en amour...

-Vraiment? Dit-il quelque chose se brisant a l'intérieur de lui  
-Oui et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas réciproque

-Pourquoi tu dis ç'a, lui as tu seulement demander avant?

-Non, mais il est hétéro

-Alors pourquoi ne lui demande-tu pas?

-Parce que...parce que...parce que cette personne c'est toi...dis-je précipitament

-C'est moi? dit-il le sourire aux lèvres et le coeur battant la chamade

-Bon! Maintenant tu ris de moi...dit-il en baissant la tête tristement

-Donc tu m'aime Harry?

-Oui, je t'aime Draco...excuse-moi dis-je en pleurant et en me levant du divan pour me précipiter dans ma chambre

-Attend Harry! dit-il en me rettenant

-Quoi? Tu ne vois pas que je suis triste?

-Je le vois parfaitement Harry, seulement tu ne m'as pas demander si c'était réciproque

-...Est-ce que tu m'aime Draco? Dis-je avec un fol espoir

-Tu sais Harry, tantôt quand tu m'as dit que tu aimais quelqu'un, j'ai ressentit en moi quelque chose qui se brisait, j'ai eu peur de te perdre moi aussi...ses semaines auprès de toi m'ont fait réaliser que j'était bien quand tu était la, que mon coeur battait la chamade a chaque fois que je te voyais, que mon coeur explosait de joie quand je te voyais t'amuser avec Brayan, alors j'ai analysé tout cela, je me suis rendu compte que ce sentiment, je ne l'avais pas ressentit depuis le départ de mon épouse, alors j'ai accepter le fait que je t'aimais, parce que dans le fond ç'a me plaisait bien de t'aimer et ce soir tu m'avoue tes sentiments, j'en suis plus qu'heureux, je t'aime Harry et je veux partager ma vie avec toi, je veux que tu devienne le second père de Brayan, je veux fonder une famille avec toi, le fais que tu sois un homme, que tu sois un sorcier fait de toi la personne la plus spéciale a mes yeux et pour tout cela Harry je t'aime...

-Moi aussi je t'aime Draco Malefoy

-Harry une dernière question?

-Oui mon amour?

-Est ce que les sorcier gay peuvent se marier entre eux dans votre monde?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Harry? Veut tu devenir mon époux

-Draco!...je...je...OUI! OUI! Draco je veux devenir ton époux dis-je en embrassant amoureusement et impatiemment Draco

-Ryry?

-Humm?

-Tu sais quoi?

-Non quoi?

-J'ai envie de toi...

-Moi aussi...

Nous prenant par la main, nous sommes aller dans ma chambre et nous avons fait l'amour pour la toute première fois cette nuit-la jusqu'au levé du petit jour...

**Plus tard cette année-la, dans le temps des fêtes...**

-Regarde Harry Brayan et dit bonjour a l'appareil photo magique

-Bonjour! Dit le petit en envoyant la main

-Maintenant tu peux ouvrir les cadeaux...tient voici le premier ouvre-le

-OOOHHHH! Dit-il emerveillé

-Wouuff! Wouff! jappa un petit chiot sortant de la boîte

-Il est beau le petit pitou? Tu l'aime

-Oui beaucoup! Merci papa Harry, merci papa Draco

-Je savais qu'il te plairait dit Harry ému

-Maintenant Brayan il faut que tu lui donne un nom, c'est une femelle

-Daisy! Dit Brayan

-Va pour Daisy

-C'est un joli nom dit Harry

Pendant que Brayan ouvrait ses autres cadeaux, Draco se rapprocha de Harry et l'embrassa

-Draco?

-Oui mon amour?

-J'ai un cadeau un peu spécial pour toi

-J'ai hâte de voir c'est quoi...

-Tu devra attendre 9 mois avant de l'avoir

-Tu...tu est enceint?

-Oui, j'ai pris la potion en cachette pour te faire la surprise

-Harry! C'est le plus beau cadeux que tu pouvais me faire, je t'aime et j'aime déja la vie qui grandit en toi

-Je t'aime aussi Dray, mainteant il va falloir l'annoncer a Brayan, que dans 9 mois il aura un frère ou une petite soeur...

-Il sera heureux j'en suis certain

**Neuf mois plus tard...**

-Bravo messieurs, vous êtes pères de deux magnifiques bébés! Une fille et un garçon...

-Merci infirmière dit Harry en prenant ses deux nouveaux nés

-Harry, je t'aime, grâce a toi nous avons une belle petite fille et un beau petit garçon

-Moi aussi je t'aime Dray, va chercher Brayan, j'ai hâte qu'il vois sa petite soeur et son petit frère

-Je reviens dans quelques instans mon chéri

quelques minutes plus tard...

-Papa Harry! Dit joyeusement Brayan en rentrant rapidement dans la chambre

-Bonjour mon coeur, regarde, tu as une nouvelle petite soeur et un nouveau petit frère

-Oohh! Ils sont beaux, je les aimes déja beaucoup

-C'est gentil mon petit amour, maintenant nous allons les mettre dans le berceau pour qu'ils puissent dormir un peu, après nous allons choisir deux jolis prénoms pour ton frère et ta soeur

Harry déposa un des bébés dans un berceau et Dray lui déposa celui qui était entre les bras dans l'autre.

-Maintenant parlons des prénoms, Dray mon amour as-tu une idée pour notre petite fille?

-Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait tes beaux yeux verts alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être l'appeller Jade, comme la pierre précieuse

-Oh! Oui, c'est parfait pour elle...Jade Potter Malefoy...oui décidement c'est parfait. Donc, notre fille portera le nom de Jade

-Et toi mon beau Ryry as tu une idée pour le nom de notre fils?

-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait l'appeller Kenan qui signifie 'beau'' en celte, parce que je crois sérieusement qu'il deviendra aussi beau que toi et Brayan plus tard

-Bonne idée mon petit Ryry chérie, nous l'appelerons Kenan Potter Malefoy

-Et toi Brayan, que pense-tu des noms ?

-Ils sont super! Je vous aime mes deux papa d'amour!

-Nous aussi nous t'aimons mon fils dirent Harry et Draco en serrant Brayan pour lui prouver tout l'amour qu'ils lui portait

Alors qu'ils vivait tous heureux dans le monde sorcier dans une somptueuse demeure entourée de leurs trois merveilleux enfants Draco offrit un cadeau très spécial lors de l'anniversaire d'Harry...

-Harry?

-Ç'a va mon chéri? Tu semble inquiet

-Tout va bien mon amour, je me sens juste un peu nauséeux, j'ai envie de manger des choses que normalement je ne mange pas et pour finir, il me semble que j'ai pris un peu de poid et enfin, quelques fois je ressens comme si on me donnait de léger coup de poing dans le ventre

-C'est vachement bizarre, j'ai ressenti cela moi aussi, mais c'était lorsque j'était enceint de nos jumeaux...

-Justement Harry...je crois que j'attend un enfant...

-Dray, c'est merveilleux, j'espère que ce sera une petite fille

-Oui, une belle petite fille, dis Harry c'est comment être enceint?

-C'est magnifique, tu ressens la vie qui grandit en toi et c'est une sensation inoubliable, accoucher peut être pénible mais ce n'est pas comparable. Quand tu vois le fruit de tes entrailles pour la toute première fois, tu te sens euphorique et rempli d'amour pour ce petit bébé...Vraiment Dray je suis le plus heureux des sorciers

-Et moi je suis le plus heureux des moldus parce que j'ai épousé un sorcier...dit malicieusement Draco

**fin du chapitre 3**


End file.
